


Tastes Like Home

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Teen-Cop™  & The  Sourwolf© [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Come Marking, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is Stiles Stilinski's Anchor, M/M, POV Derek, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: But it’s never quite enough. What does he need?I think, maybe, he just needs more.ORDerek finds exactly what Stiles is looking for: an anchor.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen-Cop™  & The  Sourwolf© [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1460905
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Tastes Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quickie (hehe) to get my brain back in the game for my chaptered fic: In The Warehouse, In A Heartbeat.

When he comes, he doesn’t hold his breath like I thought he might. He pants, heavy, sucking in and choking out out air like his lungs are two bellows and his throat isn't quite wide enough for the task. It’s almost like one of his panic attacks but without the panic. Or maybe… maybe he is panicking? For its inevitable end? Like, like maybe he can’t actually bear any of it or is so scared of losing it that his mind’s muscle memory kicks in. But his eyes always tell me it’s actually the polar opposite, so I strive. Strive for more of that harsh breath on my face—deeper breaths, faster breaths, harder breaths—by loving him deeper and longer and faster and harder, each time.

But it’s never quite enough. What does he need?

I think, maybe, he just needs more.

So this time, as his sharp hips judder and I hear the struggle in his chest, from his lips, I put my mouth on his, wet and warm, and let him have my breath. Let him take all of me into all of him, in the hope that his panic will be consumed by my wolf; my wolf which howls as I growl and it waits impatiently for him to spill on my stomach. I rock deeper into him like I want to crawl inside the kid and curl up tight and stay there forever. Maybe because I do.

He clocks what I’m up to, clever even when wrecked, and doesn’t close his mouth around mine in a kiss so much as he locks onto my lips. And we’re magnets. He takes all that I’m giving with thank yous in those big, watery eyes, taking all of my breath and all of my pain and it mingles with his own as I fuck, fuck, fuck my love fully into him, again and again, and again. Then he’s not just on the brink, he's there, panting, then painting and heating my skin with his come and I’m on fire and, god, I’m coming too, coming inside of him, coming with him, coming home.

And together, all we breathe—all we can taste—is each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Find me on dumblr dot com @all-or-nothing-baby (main) or @teencopandthesourwolf (sterek sideblog)...
> 
> Cassidy :)


End file.
